


To keep you safe inside my arms

by ShadowsintheClouds



Series: Short Marvel Fics and gifts [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Fluff, Insecure Tony Stark, M/M, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Protective Bucky Barnes, Secret Relationship, Sweet Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsintheClouds/pseuds/ShadowsintheClouds
Summary: For the Winteriron Spring Fling 2019!Tony and Bucky had been secretly dating for a while. They loved having their little secret. It was something special between them. But, a night out by the lake with the other Avengers threatens to take their secret away from them.





	To keep you safe inside my arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celtic7irish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celtic7irish/gifts).



> Prompt: The night sky lit up for a second and what followed next sounded a lot like the end of the world.
> 
> Hello there. Welcome to my Winteriron Spring Fling gift for the amazing celtic7irish. They’re super talented so check them out! Just a quick few things. This takes place in a nebulous world with no civil war, infinity war, or endgame because we all need more happiness and fewer tears. I’ll see y’all at the end. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, here's a little song to go along with the fic while you read! [Sirens by Fleurie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=10bXmmO33tg&list=PLY-Mirc3qLxNuikh764BzBelyYZCm4ayi&index=55)

 

The day the team found out that Tony and Bucky were dating started just like any other. Tony and Bucky woke up together, showered together, spent a little too long in the shower together, and got dressed together. They did everything together when they could. After they got ready for the day, Bucky left first so that they didn’t arouse suspicion. Tony and Bucky had been keeping their relationship a secret. It wasn’t like they didn’t want to tell their friends. Bucky wanted nothing more than to show Tony off. It was more the fact that they just didn’t know how Steve would react.

Tony and Steve, even after years of knowing each other, still didn’t really get along. And it wasn’t for lack of trying. It was just that they were such different people. It didn’t help that Steve had lied to Tony for a good two years about the true fate of his parents. Bucky had been the one to break the news to Tony a few weeks after Steve had found him and made Bucky move to the compound with everyone. Once his mind was less scrambled Bucky told Tony what he knew. Now, Tony didn’t blame Bucky for what happened. Not one bit. But finding out that Steve knew since Project Insight and had kept the secret from Tony while berating him for doing the same thing, that stung. It broke what little friendship the two had. Tony had avoided Steve at all costs. He locked down his lab, he made sure that FRIDAY kept Steve away from him, he even made sure to only eat when Steve wasn’t around.

Steve, on the other hand, took that as a sign that he was right all along and that he shouldn’t have told Tony. It caused a huge rift in the team. But behind all of the hatred and distrust, a new relationship began to blossom. Bucky had managed to corner Tony one night when the genius had emerged to find some food. They talked for a bit and it ended with Bucky asking Tony out on a date. It left the poor man sputtering and trying to make excuses over why Bucky could do so much better than him. But in the end, they ended up having a movie night together down in the lab.

From there they just sort of stuck together. Bucky learnt that Tony was painfully insecure due to his past. Bucky learnt how to see past Tony’s masks and he absolutely loved the man underneath. He also learnt that Tony suffered from nightmares, PTSD, and anxiety from all the shit he’d been through in his life. Tony learnt that Bucky suffered from the same things he did. They learned to help each other when one of them woke up panicked and screaming from nightmares. They stuck together like glue.

They shared fun moments too. Like the time Bucky came down to the lab as caught DUM-E dousing Tony with the fire extinguisher. Bucky had a picture of that framed by their bedside. Or the time when Tony had taken it upon himself to get Bucky to try all the flavours of ice cream he could get his hands on. That night they learnt that the body could only handle so much dairy before it rejects even the idea of it.

So, Tony and Bucky had this secret little relationship. They’d been together for six months, Bucky had moved into Tony’s room so they had enough space together, and absolutely nobody had found out. Not even Natasha for Rhodey. Either their spying skills had diminished or Tony and Bucky were just that good. Their little secret was safe.

Until the universe decided that it had had enough.

The day started out sort of normal. Well, normal enough for living at the compound. It was July 4th, Steve Rogers’s birthday. The whole day was going to be a party. Tony, for as much as he was still mad at Steve, made sure that the day was special. None of the team really had had great childhoods, so being able to have a good birthday was something important to all of them. There was plenty of food, good music, and a smattering of different games. It looked a little bit like a kids party but with more adult beverages for those who chose to drink. It was all good fun. Seeing Natasha nail Clint in the face with a water balloon was a highlight. Most of the team participated in the water fight. Tony declined. After Afghanistan Tony decidedly didn’t like water on his face.

That night, Steve decided that everyone should gather out by the docks by the river to watch the Independence Day fireworks. Everyone was on board with it. Everyone except Tony. After having a bomb with his name literally on explode in his face back in 2008 followed by more explosions in his escape from the cave, Tony wasn’t a really big fan of loud noises. He never really had been, not with all the yelling and beatings he had to endure growing up. But after Afghanistan, it only got worse. If the noise was unexpected, Tony would often have a panic attack and just shut down. He was alright in battle. He had the suit for protection and FRIDAY to help. As long as he had a little bit of time to decompress afterwards he was fine…ish.

So, when it came time to head down to the dock, Tony made up excuses to try and head back to the silence of the compound. Any other day telling the team that he had a time-sensitive experiment running would have worked, but it was Steve’s birthday and he was having none of it. So, Tony begrudgingly made his way down with the rest of their friends. As the sun set on the day everyone took their seats out by the water. Tony opted to stay at the back of the group so he could get away if he needed too. Bucky sent him a few lingering looks from where he sat next to Steve but Tony made sure to divert his attention back to his friend.

Tony took a few moments to just enjoy the silence. Everyone else was focusing on the sky where the show would take place. Tony focused on his hands. They were already shaking a bit. He knew this was going to end badly no matter how many breathing exercises he did. But, he didn’t want to ruin things for Steve and he didn’t want the others to find out about him and Bucky. Not just yet. But, just as Tony’s thoughts began to wonder, the show began.  

The night sky lit up for a second and what followed next sounded a lot like the end of the world.

The loud explosions of red, white and blue caught Tony completely off guard. It took all his will power not to scream, but that didn’t stop Tony from clamping his hands over his ears and screwing his eyes shut as he tried to block out all the lights and sound. Tony’s brain was working double time to rationalize that he was NOT in fact still in Afghanistan, but he failed to realize that he was crying and shaking and looked like an all-around pitiful sight.

Bucky was the first one to notice that something was wrong. He looked back to where Tony was sitting and saw his boyfriend curled in on himself with his hands over his ears. Bucky didn’t even have to think before he was up and on his way to kneel at Tony’s side. Unfortunately, that also attracted the attention of some of the others.

“Tony, Doll, are you doing alright?” asked Bucky, but Tony didn’t answer. He just continued shaking. Bucky made to touch his shoulder and Tony tensed up for a second before he realized that it was a friendly touch and not one of his captors. 

“Tony. Can you tell me what’s wrong? I can’t help if I don’t know what’s wrong.” Pressed Bucky and Tony just shuttered.

“I told you guys I didn’t want to be here.” Came an almost inaudible whisper. Only Bucky and Steve were able to hear due to their enhanced hearing.

Another loud bang echoed across the water and Tony curled further in on himself. That was when all of Bucky’s control broke. He took his frightened boyfriend in his arms and covered his ears with his hands to help muffle the noise.

“He’s having flashbacks, isn’t he? About Afghanistan?” asked Natasha as both she and Steve knelt down by their side.

Bucky just nodded. He knew that Tony would have a hard time with the fireworks. Hell, he did too. Unexpected loud noises were just one of those things that set them off. Steve sent Bucky a concerned look, but he just ignored it in favour of holding Tony close and trying his best to comfort him.

That was when some of the others clued into what was going on. Bucky knew exactly what was happening and how to comfort Tony. There must have been something more going on than just friendship. Especially when Bucky was kissing his hair and holding his hand.

“I’m going to take Tony inside away from the fireworks.” Spoke up Bucky as he scooped Tony into his arms and began walking back to the compound. Steve sent him a look that blatantly said, “we’ll talk about this later” before Bucky took off with Tony safe in his arms.

Once Bucky and Tony were back inside, Bucky made a b-line for their bedroom. He got Tony changed into one of his old MIT sweaters and settled him on the bed. Bucky spooned up behind him and just held Tony close as they let the silence in the room calm Tony down.

It took some time, but eventually, Tony’s breathing evened out and he stopped shaking so much. The whole time Bucky spoke in soothing tones, telling little stories and just offering reassurances. Tony often did the same for him when Bucky was going through a rough spot. It was just how they worked. They supported each other. Once Tony calmed down a bit, he was finally able to speak up a bit.

“I’m sorry for ruining things.” Whispered Tony and Bucky just held him closer and kissed his head.

“Don’t you dare apologize. We can’t control what sets us off. All we can do is work together to feel better at the end of the day.”

“They probably all know that we’re dating now.” Grimaced Tony.

“I don’t care. You’re mine and I’m yours. That’s all I care about."

From there, Bucky turned Tony around so that his head was pillowed on his chest. Bucky loved how small Tony was in his arms. He was just perfect. Soon after, Tony and Bucky fell into a deep slumber. The kind of slumber where neither of them cared about anything other than sleeping safe and sound in each other’s arms. Talking with the team about their relationship was a problem for tomorrow. For now, all that mattered was each other.    

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello hello hello! I hope you enjoyed the fic. I’m really proud of this one. It was a labour of love. We all needed some sort of happy ending after Endgame. I hope this was a little piece of happiness even if it was just a little bit angsty. I’ll see you all soon. -Shadows


End file.
